A Casual Seduction
by Tamahariel
Summary: Allowing the assassin to join his crew was due to a few factors. One was that he found the man gorgeous and liked the offer of a warm bed. And now that he's travelled with him for some time he finds the perfect opportunity for a few pointed questions...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or Zevran**

**Summary:** Allowing the assassin to join his crew was due to a few factors. One was that he found the man gorgeous and liked the offer of a warm bed. Now that he's travelled with him for some time he finds the perfect opportunity for a few pointed questions... Zevran x M-Warden

* * *

><p>"So you think I'm handsome, do you?" I asked, my green eyes glimmering in the firelight. We were alone around the fire, Leliana, Morrigan and Alistair having retreated to their respective tents and Basil was asleep just outside my tent. Then there was Sten whom, despite common belief about his hygiene amongst the companions, was away to bath in the nearby river.<p>

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. It's always nice to get a compliment." I said and smiled, and to punctuate the statement I pushed some of my light brown hair behind my ear with a flick of my fingers.

"That's good to know. Future references, you know." Zevran said, and I saw the interest kindle in his eyes. I truly hoped I was correct; it would be a letdown if the gorgeous elf wasn't of a mind. But he seemed to be open-minded.

"Mhm. But I have a question, if you don't mind me prying."

"Is this where we discuss my sex life? I'm all ears."

"You read my mind there. But I certainly hope you have more than ears or your partners would get most upset, I'm sure." I managed to lure a laugh out of him and I smiled myself. His voice was a naturally light purring, rolling of his tongue in a familiar and very attractive way.

"You got me there. But if I might inquire, what was your question?"

"I wondered what it is you fancy exactly."

"Exactly is a very hard word, it narrows things down, yes?"

"If you don't want to answer, it's no worries?" I raised a brow and leaned back a little, giving him space. But he smiled amusedly.

"I have no trouble speaking of it. I fancy many things. I fancy things that are pretty, things that are strong. And if I so dare, I'd say I fancy you."

"Oh? Really?" My smile widened and I shifted a little where I sat.

"Unless you find that appalling." He replied and I shook my head at him.

"I'm quite open-minded myself. One can't really be choosers when working off a debt." He raised a brow at my statement but I didn't elaborate. I'm sure he could read between the lines good enough.

"True enough. But this is enough chatting for tonight, yes? Seeing as our fellow qunari has decided to join us." I looked up and noticed that Sten was indeed returning to camp, his silhouette entering the light of the fire a moment later. I gave him a wave and he nodded in confirmation, and then I focused on Zevran again.

Zevran rose and was about to head for his own tent when I stopped him. I hadn't asked all those questions without reason.

"Wait a moment." He stopped mid-movement and then looked at me, one brow raised in question and head slightly cocked to the side. Rising from the log I'd occupied and dusting of my pants I stepped over the log and beckoned him to me.

"Come with me." I requested, and then started to walk, leaving the light of camp behind. Light footsteps made me aware that Zevran did indeed follow and with a small smile I continued to lead the way further into the bushy undergrowth between the high trees.

We moved silently, though I sometimes contemplated speaking up. But I thought better of it, deciding that it could wait. The moonlight filtered through the branches above, speckles of light dancing over the ground to light our path.

When I was certain we were far away enough not to raise suspicion, yet close enough to retreat to safety should we despite the odds encounter something dangerous, I started to look for a good place for what I had in mind.

We soon entered a small clearing and looking around I found it desolate, bright enough and it had wide tree trunks. Perfect.

Turning around to the assassin I smiled widely and waited for him to speak. He took in his surrounding with a quick but certainly thorough glance and then settled those honey eyes on me. When I didn't speak up he showed a subtle shift in his mask of amused indifference that he normally wore.

Eventually, he decided to breach the silence.

"Warden, the suspense is killing me. What could drive you to take me to such a secluded spot, far away from our companions?"

"I wanted to be alone with you for a moment." I replied cheerfully, with a small hint of invitation.

"Oh? Well, we are quite alone now, are we not? What did you have in mind?" His eyes were hard to see in the dusk, but I could easily see the smile on his face. Smiling back, I shrugged.

"I thought maybe you would like to indulge in a whim of mine."

"Oh? And this whim wouldn't happen to involve the two of us, alone as well as out of hearing and sight, would it? My, if you are not thinking what I do, then you are truly a tease." He stepped closer and I could now see his facial expression clearly. He was amused, interested, yet distant; unassuming.

"I don't think you'll be disappointed if I tell you I want sex, will you?" I smiled ruefully at his surprised chuckle to the blunt invitation.

"Now that was a straight forward answer. I would, of course, not decline should that be the case."

"That is the case; what now?" I raised a brow at him and winked seductively. He moved a bit closer still, but not close enough to impose.

"I can think of a few things, if you are of a mind."

"Still not taking my offer seriously? Well, I'm starting to be offended. Am I that unappetizing?" I tried to sound affronted and some of it must have reached through, for Zevran's smile changed to a hungry one.

"Oh, never fear that, Warden. You are very delectable." Despite saying that, he made no moves to close the distance between us. What an infuriating man.

"Then what are you waiting for? Damn tease." I muttered at him and then strode over and grasped his cheeks between my palms, pressing our lips together. It didn't take him long to respond, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing our hips together.

Loosening my grip on his face I slid a hand into his hair and angled my face, opening my mouth and flicking a tongue against his lips, snaking past to glide along teeth before he opened to me, meeting me halfway with his own tongue.

And what a kisser he was. He easily dominated me and stole my breath, slipping inside my mouth to explore while still keeping my tongue occupied with teasing and outright mind-blowing strokes. Although kissing wasn't my area of expertise, I was experienced enough to not lose my mind in it. Allowing him to dominate me, hold my head down to even out the slight difference in height, I let my hands work.

My fingers moved through his hair, tugging lightly at the base of his neck, massaging the scalp and alternately sliding away to trace his pointed ears or the fine curve of his neck. His hands were in no way still either. They held us close, and they groped a bit now and then, but not in the rough manner that nobles groped the whores they'd paid for, but the way a man touched one he respected.

It felt nice, not only because those sinful hands had pleasure tingling along my spine down to my precious parts with their touches, but because it was sensual rather than commanding.

But only so long could I stand simple foreplay when what I wanted was so close.

Pulling away I gazed at his shimmering eyes, a smile grazing my parted lips with its presence as I panted breathlessly. Taking in his smug and almost unaffected appearance I licked my lips and cast him a smoldering look before I dropped my hands to the loose pants I wore. Undoing them and letting them fall to pool around my ankles I stepped out of them, a small vial fished out of a pocket before I discarded them fully.

Placing the vial in Zevran's hands I turned my back to him, walked a few steps forward and braced my hands against the rough bark of an old tree. Looking back over my shoulder I changed my position into an inviting one.

"I think I need you, Zevran." I purred and then turned to lean my head against the bark. Closing my eyes I listened after his breathing, his footsteps, anything.

His hands on my hips surprised me as I hadn't heard him approach, but it was a pleasant surprise for the ungloved hands slipped underneath the mid-thigh tunic and caressed my bare skin. The feel of calloused hands against my butt and the tingling of hot breath against my neck were so familiar and so wonderful. I'd missed it.

"I hope you aren't about to change your mind, warden." His Antivan dialect rolled of his tongue just as Bandor's had, and I arched into his touch just like I knew he wanted. I could _feel_ he wanted me.

"Won't you take me? I've been without for too long" I purred and the chuckle he let out warmed my body, not the least the part down south aching for attention. And Zevran seemed to hear its plea, for his hand moved between my legs, praising me for my daring choice of going commando as he wrapped around my length.

Groaning in an attempt to excite him further, I arched my back, grinding back against him and feeling his leathers against my skin. It worked; he gave a gasp that betrayed him before he pressed against me, holding my hips steady with one hand while the other tightened its grip around my arousal.

"I didn't know that Grey Warden's were so alluring." He said, his voice still full of mirth and his wit intact despite my efforts to drive him on. The stories of his conquests held some truth then; he wasn't one to lose his head in passion.

"Well-"I swallowed as my throat felt thick and tried again, putting as much mirth I could into it. "I'm only newly a warden. My occupation before that wasn't precisely honor bound, as I told you."

"Oh? You make me forget the information you give me with your vile charms. I should have expected this then, of a former courtesan?" He purred the last word in such a sultry way I could only hum in agreement. And approval it seems, as he gave a sensual stroke to the length in his hand.

The rough bark dug into the skin of my palms and forearms but it was a minor inconvenience, after all, the wonders that Zevran performed with his hand easily outweighed any discomfort. I softly shifted my hips in his grasp, not enough to break the pace he held, but enough to rub against the front of his leather clad midsection.

The hand around my arousal changed its course as it reached the base, slipping back to touch my balls and I hung my head and panted out a heavy lungful of air.

"Oh Maker…" I groaned and he chuckled.

"Warden, I don't know whether to call you innocent or masterful. You seduce an assassin; tell me what makes you think you'll survive?" He continued to fondle me as he spoke and I gave a breathy laugh at his question.

"You said it yourself before. Your targets may find it painful to die, but you make sure they are well pleased before that. Thus the logic is that you won't kill me before we're finished here, and as you should have noticed, I have a knife strapped to my arm."

"How very clever, Warden."

"Call me Isaiah, Zevran. At least when you are situated deep inside, groaning in satisfaction as I draw you into bliss."

"Dirty talking? It appears you know my weaknesses all too well." Nestling his nose into the locks at the back of my head he withdrew his hand and pushed me forward a little with his other hand.

Knowing what was to come I smiled and felt a pleased shiver run from the bottom of my back up to my shoulders, quickly followed by another as cold and slick fingers slid between the flesh of my backside, pressing against the puckered entrance and wiggling inside.

Releasing my tension through a sigh I leaned heavily against the tree, breathing shallowly and relishing in every shiver elicited by his touch. One finger was joined by a second, twisting around, calloused and warm against my heated insides.

He was careful, all too careful. It was unexpected, completely misplaced considering the situation. I wanted him, hard, engorged flesh pushing inside, turning my insides ablaze, and my pulse resonating around him like I knew it would.

Either he had Andraste's patience or I wasn't doing it right. Frowning at my own thoughts I pushed back at him and clenched around his fingers.

"Feel that? Imagine how it will feel somewhere else. Hot, constricting, smooth." I murmured these words at the same time as I ground back against him, forcing the back of his hand to rub against him while the fingers where still buried inside me.

A short intake of breath had me moving forward again, fingers slipping out.

"No need be so shy, or hold back now." I teased him lightly and I heard the shuffle as the leathers confining him were pulled away. Soon I felt the flushed flesh against me, hard and demanding just like I wanted it.

"You are a marvelous man, _Isaiah_." He praised before guiding himself into the right position. A hand on my hip and the other around himself he leaned forward and whispered huskily in my ear.

"Brace yourself" I followed his direction and then he pressed flush against me, his weight sending me forward and a gasp forcing its way past my lips as he plunged past my defenses, penetrating me deeply.

And he did not stop there. Reaching as deeply as he could he pulled out ever so slowly before he thrust back to the same depth once more, starting a rhythm consisting of deep but short thrusts, never leaving me empty.

I groaned as my lower regions were already pulsing along with my heart, heat coursing as wildly as the pleasure. The hands on my hips dug their fingers into my flesh, adding just a small tinge of pain to it all, a pain that wasn't all unpleasant.

I curled my own fingers against the wood, bark breaking away and as a hard thrust sent me slightly off balance I felt a sharp prickle beneath a nail before hot, wet liquid seeped down my hand. I grimaced and groaned, forcing my body to accommodate to Zevran's thrusts, but he stopped and pulled away.

"Turn to me" He asked and I obliged on unsteady legs, stiff with strain. Turning my back against the tree I looked into his smoldering honey eyes, noting the sweat on his brow and his slightly tousled locks framing his face.

Moving closer he pressed me into the wood, pressing our lips together and moving a hand in-between us, grabbing hold of my straining erection. He gave me a sensual stroke at the same time as he licked my lips, nipping at the bottom as he pleasured me.

I was losing myself, something I wasn't used to. He was assaulting my senses in a new fashion and it was definitely of a better quality than what every man I'd ever been with had offered. Rocking my hips softly into his grip I brought my hands up to his face, too late remembering the wound on my finger.

Blood smeared the side of the assassin's face, dying a few curls before I pulled back my hand. He pulled his head back to look at me and all that could be seen of the blood was a dark pattern against his skin.

"You're dirty" I murmured at him and chuckled at my own wording. He smiled ruefully and clenched his hand, my eyes fluttering and head falling backwards at the intensity of the pleasure that shot through me.

"What can I say? I am what I'm made." He told me, followed by a short laugh and hot breaths upon my neck. Angling my head to give him access I felt his teeth against my skin, his lips slightly chapped, and tongue hot and warm and accompanied by humid air.

Mi hands lay uselessly in his shoulders for a while as I focused on the pleasure he was giving me, but they soon turned active again, gliding over leathers, strong arms and then going down between his legs. Just like he did to me, I wrapped my arms around his length, alternating the grip of my fingers in a sensual dance across his thick, heated flesh.

A hum jolted through my flesh, tickling along my throat and sending shivers down my back and arms, goose bumps rising all over. That sinful mouth of his was lodged over my pulse and I could feel it thunder through my neck.

And I was certain Zevran could feel it to.

Swallowing thickly, my throat bobbing with the motion, his mouth left the spot on my neck and moved to capture my lips again. Just as well, for he suddenly increased his ministrations to my member, swallowing my moans and desperate gasps for air.

I was turning lightheaded from lack of air and his ministrations, and just when I was fearing he would continue until I suffocated, he released my mouth. And as air whooshed down my lungs he pressed hard against my tip with a finger and the air I'd swallowed came rushing out as climax washed over me.

Unprepared for it, I threw my head back against the bark, sparks shooting through my vision and system. As I rode the rolling waves I dimly felt him continue to stroke me, drawing every last bit of pleasure he could from me.

The return to reality was harsh. Sharp bark dug into the skin of my back and my head was aching slightly. My feet were none too happy either. But I felt rejuvenated, relaxed. And debauched.

Turning to gaze into the assassins honey eyes I saw the smug grin on his face and had to give him credit. He was the best man I'd ever had. But he was also panting heavily and I could feel his arousal heavy with need still in my hand.

Returning his smile with one of my own, I pushed him back a pace and fell down on one knee, placing my lips against the tip of his erection and humming. He groaned and I saw his legs tremble slightly. Flicking my tongue out I tasted him. He tasted of salt and a mix of honey from the oil I'd given him. Knowing how he got that taste made me smile smugly and I opened my mouth wide to accommodate him.

Inch by inch I took him inside, my tongue working around the engorged flesh while my hand worked the base. I would not be able to take all of him in, I knew from experience. But I wouldn't let him say I wasn't skilled.

My fingers twisting in massaging movement at the bottom side of his erection I took as much of him as I was comfortable with inside my mouth and then swallowed, sucking and swallowing again. Coupled with the movements of my tongue it was an intricate dance, one which soon had Zevran grabbing my shoulders for balance, pants growing ever more labored.

The flesh in my mouth was throbbing constantly, the unique feel of it making my senses tingle pleasantly. But as the heat increased slightly and it seemed to swell just a fraction more I prepared for his climax. When it came, I removed my mouth, my hand still lodged around the slightly spastic flesh aiming the squirts away from my face.

The last of his seed exited and the flesh in my hand started to feel flaccid when I but my clean hand on the ground and pushed myself to my feet again. We were both sort of unsteady and held on to each other for support for a moment, before we pulled away from each other, taking in the sight before us.

Zevran was heaving heavy breaths, dark splatters of what I knew was blood on the right side of his place, like a failed attempt of the tattoo on his left side. His hair was messy, his braids ready to give up. He was attractive, just as much as he'd been when I was desperate for a fuck. And I wondered how he saw me.

I knew for a fact that I had semen on the front of my tunic by the collar, as well as on the right side of my neck and lower face. I also suspected my lips were reddened and swollen, my cheeks flushed and hair in disarray.

But did he see me as the pretty whore I used to be, or as the target he'd just slept with?

I waited, my hand ready to go for the dagger strapped to my arm. Ready to defend myself. It was a tense moment. But then he laughed and relaxed his own position.

"You are a strange man, Warden." He said and I knew then that he wasn't going to attack me. Smirking I used the same line Alistair had used when I'd told him the same.

"You're not the first to tell me that." He chuckled.

"I suspected as much."

"Did you now? And here I thought I was fooling you."

"Oh? I was fooled? Now I'm curious for what you wanted me to think."

"I wanted you to think I was pretty enough for a bout of sex."

"Then you've certainly succeeded. But as a matter of future references; what now?"

"At least I have my path cut out for me; I'll be cleaning up. You should join me, unless you want to explain the blood on your face and why you return alone while I go take a bath in the stream." I winked at him before I walked over to the dark heap that was my pants and boots. Slipping the boots on and hanging the pants over my arm I turned my head towards my lovely assassin.

"So, will you join me?"

"As you desire." We both laughed at his choice of wording and then disappeared into the forest, tracing our way back and towards the stream.

All that was left behind us was a lone vial, glinting on the ground by a slightly bloodied tree, forgotten.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this depicts my warden Isaiah's first sexual encounter with Zevran, and as you can see it was very casual. For those wondering, yes, I made up my own origin for Isaiah. He was working off a debt by working the Pearl in Denerim until he got into trouble with a nobleman while standing up for his friend. Duncan saved him and thus he became a Grey Warden.


End file.
